


work title in progress

by Stupid_Yet_Classy



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Creepypasta, F/F, F/M, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Humor, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Other, Reader is Nonbinary, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:15:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27792142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stupid_Yet_Classy/pseuds/Stupid_Yet_Classy
Summary: (I don't know how to write descriptions that well so bare with me please)Y/N gets taken to the slender mansion to teach the pastas about the new ways of humanity. Will they survive a house full of crazy killers? Will they fall in love? Will they  get out alive? We'll see!!Reader x Everyone?Gender Natural ReaderEndgame Jeff x Reader
Relationships: BEN (BEN Drowned)/Reader, Bret | HoodiePanda/Reader, Eyeless Jack/Reader, Hoody (Creepypasta)/Reader, Hoody/Masky, Jane Arkensaw | Jane the Killer/Reader, Jeffrey Woods | Jeff the Killer/Reader, Laughing Jack/Reader, Liu Woods | Homicidal Liu/Reader, Slender Man/Reader
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

The trees loomed and grinned over y/n’s body, shaking from not only the cold breeze but from fear. Cooly dressed in night attire to escape the loud abusiveness of their home, they ran out into the woods to seek peace, only to end up lost, cold, and alone. Wandering in the woods scared and alone just to be terrified of the smallest things due to their loud house. Shuddering and grasping at their arms to keep warm, they trudge forward hoping for an exit from the forest or a warm place to stay. 

With the night growing colder, and the loss of feeling in their toes, they begin to sway back and forth eyelids drooping feeling heavy. They quickly shove a hand against a tree hoping to keep them steady, yet their eyelids give up on them, closing Y/N feels themselves losing consciousness before hitting the freezing forest floor. 

They wake up the warmth of a fire on licking at their toes and the smell of a fresh baked apple pie. They slowly open their gunky eyes, vision hazy, looking to their side seeing the flames that’s heating up their body.  
“My child, you’ve finally awakened. How was your rest?”  
Shooting 50 feet in the air making a strangely inhuman noise. Their heart beating out of their chest. Who is this?. . .Man? Creature? Thing? Wide eyed, Y/N stares at the tall creature utterly in shock.  
He coughs awkwardly “I see that you are confused, my child. Are you familiar with the concept of creepypasta?” 

Y/N looks to their right continuing to stare, their eyes even bigger now. Y/n recalls in their mind that they heard of the term years ago. They were all stories right? They couldn’t be real. A bunch of insane psycho killers on the loose? Living under one roof? Wait, by that logic this must be…  
“Oh no.” This is the Slenderman mansion. Turning to look back at the tall man, their face as white as a ghost. “This is a dream right? Pinch me.” 

“Now, why on earth would I do that?” Slenderman replied, putting a finger to his chin in confusion. “We wouldn’t want you getting hurt. After all there are a few tasks we need you for.”

Anger and fear quickly flashes on Y/Ns’ face, “what? Are you going to kill me?!” Nervous now y/n clenches their fists ready to attack, deep down knowing that they don’t stand a chance.

“My child, did you not hear me clearly before, we need you alive. You represent the new generation of humans and we will need you to teach us the new technology of the human race, as well as political climate and other other things human related. It is very important to us.” He leans down, though he has no eyes y/n can feel him staring into their soul. They gulp nervously.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry these are so short!!! if you wanna critique are work go for it were happy to listen!!
> 
> **Naco**

Working up the courage Y/N glares skeptically into the void face. “And If I refuse?”   
Teeth begin to protrude from Slenderman in a horrifying smirk.

“You will die, and we will find someone new. But, from what my proxies have spoken about, you will fit in perfectly here.” He takes a step away from Y/N showing himself in his full height. 

“To your left is the kitchen” He points to a small kitchenette, it has a nice teal and black theme “Jane has baked you a fresh pie, do not worry. It is not poisoned.” He continues ”Please take whatever or make whatever you need. And if you look to your right, your bathroom, it has shampoo conditioner and soap.” Y/N turns their head just to see the tall oak door closed. ”If you need specifics please write them down at the desk next to your bed.” He gestures to the small oak desk next to Y/N. 

Y/N looks around the room, seeing all of the large bookshelves but quickly turns their head back to stare at slenderman “As you might have noticed all around your room, there are plenty of books, please read as many as you can. It has useful information on everyone who lives in this mansion. You will need it.” He sits down on the bed by Y/Ns’ feet.

Before Y/N can get a word out Slender brings a long finger up to their mouth to shush them. “I will let you go if you please me and the others.” He cups Y/N’s cheek “Do not worry my child, I will not let them hurt you.” Without another word, he saunters out the door. Hearing the door lock behind him. Y/N lets out a breath they didn’t know they were holding. 

“This is going to be a hell of an experience” They mutter under their breath.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!! Naco here!! Me and my friend Wattle will be writing this story its all for fun so please don't take us to seriously!! we hope you enjoy!!
> 
> **Naco**
> 
> ~Wattle~


End file.
